


No better than a tramp?

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Eriador, Female Protagonist, Gen, outsiders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: Tolkien mentions, among "Outsiders", itinerant hobbits that do not live either in the Shire or in Bree.Here is one.
Kudos: 12
Collections: Legendarium Ladies April 2020, Tolkien100





	No better than a tramp?

**Author's Note:**

> Tolkien100 prompt: Up Hill, Down Dale  
> LLA Picture prompt: Old Well, by Minod_D

There were more Outsiders than the people of the Shire imagined. Celandine was one of them, wandering up hill and down dale, ready to dig a hole in any bank and stay as long as it suited her. To the disapproving hobbits of Staddle, she was one of the no-good vagrants. But she cared nothing for their testimonies and resolutely ignored any black looks, passing through. She was free and had other friends.  
  
Approaching an old well, beside which she meant to spend the night, she found the site already occupied. A smile spread across her face.  
  
‘Gildor!’ she cried.

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for the SWG Insta-drabbling prompts: vagrants, testimonies, free, resolute


End file.
